1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadband antenna, and more particularly, to a two-branch broadband antenna fit for a portable multimedia player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
TV has played an important role in allowing people to receive the news and the entertainment information. Along with the wireless communication development, TV programs were traditionally transmitted through analog signals, and presented the image with an analog TV. The analog signal is easily interfered with by noise in the transmission process so as to reduce the clarity and the stability of the image.
In the contrast, the TV program transmitted through the digital signals presents the image of better quality. Moreover, the digital signal is stable and can provide further multimedia services. Thus, the inevitable tendency is that the digital TV system will replace the analog TV system. The range of foreseeable portable multimedia products with a digital TV function will have a big market opportunity. To reach this goal, how to design an antenna with a simple structure and a thin shape, which can be integrated easily into the portable digital TV device, is a big problem to be solved.
The R.O.C. patent number M269583 “DIGITAL TV ANTENNA” shows a digital TV antenna, but the structure of the antenna is complicated so that the antenna has high cost and narrow bandwidth. The R.O.C. patent number D105579 “DIGITAL TV ANTENNA” shows a digital TV antenna, which can receive the digital signals in practice, but the size of the antenna is large so that the antenna is not suitable for general portable products. To solve the mentioned problems, a new digital antenna, which can generate a broad bandwidth covering the complete spectrum of digital TV channels (470-862 MHz) and has a simple structure so as to fit the portable TVs or multimedia players, should be provided.